Anomalie?
by Nnoo-Mirabelle
Summary: Un attentat raté qui aura des conséquences déplaisantes pour Draco, et Harry qui en profite pour renouer le contact. En somme la vie suit son cours mais les directions changent.


**Disclaime**r : Les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent bien entendu à J.K Rowling mais il paraît qu'il faut quand même le préciser.

**Rating :** K à K+, quelques insultes...Et oui c'est des rebelles mes personnages u_u

**Couple :** HP/DM sans le « et plus » de la célèbre phrase « et plus si affinités ». Hélas ils ne sont pas bien titillés par leurs hormones dans cette histoire, j'en suis la première déçue, sachez-le :P.

**Résumé:** Un attentat raté qui aura des conséquences déplaisantes pour Draco, et Harry qui en profite pour renouer le contact. En somme la vie suit son cours mais les directions changent.

**Note :** Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre du concours pour le premier tome du fanzine HP/DM _Sectumsempra, mon amour ?_ dont le thème était « la différence » et dont la limite était de 10 pages. Il n'a pas été retenu parmi les cinq textes gagnants, j'ai donc le plaisir de le poster ici ^^. Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur ce fanzine, le lien de leur site est présent sur mon profil. Et pour fêter noël les membres du fanzine organisent un concours d'écriture et de fanarts en ce moment et jusqu'au 30 Décembre 2011 alors tous à vos crayons o/ .

Merci à toutes les fanzineuses SMA qui ont lu et commenté ce texte, et qui parfois ont même répondu à mon questionnaire de la mort qui tue =D. Et un grand merci à la plus Playmobilesque de toutes pour sa première lecture et tout le boulot qu'elle a effectué sur la ponctuation et tout, et tout (si j'avais su j'aurai quand même fait un effort sur la présentation et les fautes avant de te l'envoyer u_u)

**Note 2:** Je suis bien consciente qu'il y a quelques incohérences dans la trame mais j'ai beau tenter de corriger ça, ça ne donne rien de mieux. Désolée *-*. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à être satisfaite du résultat, la fin particulièrement...erf. Trop brusque. Re-erf. Et il parait que ça fait rouler des yeux (/cry).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anomalie?<span>**

_«Attaque en plein match de Quidditch. Comment le survivant gère-t-il cette nouvelle menace? »_, titrait la Gazette du Sorcier. Et une fois de plus Harry soupira.

OoO

Près de trois semaines après les faits, le choc était encore bien présent dans l'esprit des élèves de Poudlard. L'histoire avait fait les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier et à présent tout le monde savait que les mangemorts avaient une fois de plus attaqués Harry Potter, poussant le vice jusqu'à demander à l'une de leurs jeunes recrues de frapper dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Mais heureusement pour les fans du Survivant, il en était sorti sain et sauf grâce à son incroyable rapidité en balai. Rita Skeeter elle-même avait vanté ses qualités sportives en ressortant du placard quelques informations toutes inventées de l'époque ou elle et lui étaient _amis proches_. Et bien sûr tout cet étalage avait le don d'agacer le premier concerné. Au delà même du fait que la presse le porte encore une fois en demi-dieu, c'était la façon dont la vraie victime était perçue dans l'histoire qui le mettait en rage.

Le sort mal lancé était parti en vrille, et pour tous, celui qui l'avait reçu accidentellement n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Après tout, il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort reconnu envoyé à Azkaban quelques mois plus tôt, alors que valait sa vie comparée à celle du Survivant ? Elle ne valait même pas la peine d'en faire un article, voilà ce que pensaient les journalistes et leurs lecteurs. Peu importe qu'il ait failli y rester, peu importe même que le Serpentard ait supplié qu'on l'achève tant la douleur du sort était forte. Non. Il était certes victime mais loin d'être innocent puisque sa famille était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. C'était impressionnant, la vitesse à laquelle ce jeune homme était passé de « craint et respecté » à « paria du peuple » en seulement quelques mois.

Mais si les sorciers ne s'intéressaient qu'une fois de plus à chérir leur héros, Harry lui, ne voyait dans cette affaire qu'une pierre supplémentaire à ajouter à son édifice de la culpabilité. A cause de lui, une autre personne avait failli mourir. Il s'agissait en plus de Draco Malfoy. Quelqu'un qu'aucun de ses amis n'appréciait mais que lui avait su découvrir au nez et à la barbe de tous-ou presque- à une époque pas si lointaine où ils avaient entretenu une relation basée sur on ne savait trop quoi. Aussi étrange qu'elle ait pu être, il y avait eu des sentiments des deux côtés, Harry en était certain. Il avait beau rigoler quand Ron tentait de minimiser l'agression avec humour, ce n'était qu'un rire superficiel et il ne trompait personne, surtout pas lui-même. De plus, depuis l'attentat, Harry réalisait vraiment que la guerre avait bel et bien commencé, avec Malfoy pour première victime involontaire.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait entendu des cris de douleur comme ceux qu'avait poussé le Serpentard juste après être tombé de son balai. Le Gryffondor était à deux doigts d'attraper le vif d'or quand il avait vu du coin de l'œil cette intense lumière bleue frapper derrière lui et le temps qu'il se retourne, Malfoy était à terre et se tordait de douleur en baignant dans son sang. Sans même voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, Harry était descendu en flèche, le cœur battant et, choqué de voir que le blond essayait désespérément de s'arracher la jambe à coups d'ongles, il avait sauté de son balai et avait retenu l'autre attrapeur du mieux qu'il avait pu le temps que l'infirmière et les professeurs arrivent. Il était à deux doigts de paniquer à cause cris que laissait échapper Malfoy. Et ne pas paniquer quand celui que vous aimez demande avec tant de désespoir d'être achevé n'est pas chose aisée.

Depuis, le Serpentard était à l'infirmerie et n'avait reçu que peu de visites. Harry s'était rendu deux fois à son chevet sous sa cape d'invisibilité mais il n'avait pas osé s'avancer. Malfoy paraissait très affaibli et Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité que quiconque le voit dans cet état.

« Malfoy devrait reprendre les cours dès aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu Madame Pince en parler avec l'infirmière devant la bibliothèque, apprit Hermione à ses deux meilleurs amis alors qu'ils venaient de quitter leur petit-déjeuner pour se rendre au premier cours de la journée, dans les cachots.

- Il s'est remis plus tôt vite, étant donné son état après le match, se rassura Harry.

- C'est vrai, Pomfresh est une bonne infirmière, meilleure même que les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste. Elle devait savoir quoi faire pour soigner ça correctement mais le fait qu'il sorte ne veut pas dire qu'il est complètement guéri. On a tous vu sa jambe après l'attaque, ce n'est pas une blessure qui s'en va avec quelques potions et une bonne dose de sommeil, répondit-elle, grave.

- Dumbledore aurait dû me donner plus d'informations ! Après tout, ce sort m'était destiné », dit sombrement Harry alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la salle de potion où un petit groupe de Serpentard avait déjà prit place.

Blaise Zabini, qui était inexplicablement monté en grade au sein de sa maison ces dernières semaines, les regarda s'asseoir avec son habituel air constipé et, collée à lui, Pansy Parkinson minaudait bêtement certainement dans le but de l'intéresser. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner plus qu'avec ses précédentes conquêtes.

A la grande surprise de la majorité, Malfoy arriva peu après le reste de la classe et le brouhaha se tut. Il était accompagné de Théodore Nott et Harry s'étonna de les voir ensemble, Nott n'était pas le Serpentard le plus aimé dans sa maison et se retrouvait seul la plupart du temps. Draco n'avait d'ailleurs jamais caché qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. En silence, les deux nouveaux arrivants se placèrent sur la seule rangée de libre et tout le monde eu le loisir de voir un Draco Malfoy à la mine fatiguée, mais toujours fier, marcher difficilement avec sa jambe gauche qui traînait lourdement en arrière.

Sans changer d'habitudes il jeta un regard venimeux aux Gryffondor mais plus surprenant, aux Serpentard aussi. En revanche il ne fit pas un seul commentaire ni aux uns ni aux autres. Il se contenta de prendre place et de jeter un coup d'œil agacé à Harry qui restait le fixer plus que de raison. Voir Malfoy entrer dans la salle sur ses deux pieds lui avait enlevé un poids considérable des épaules mais il voulait se rendre compte par lui même de l'état exact du blond et pour cela il devait se renseigner à la source. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à lui parler le jour même.

Malfoy était taciturne et à côté de lui Nott semblait soucieux. Crabbe regardait son préfet comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête et Zabini grimaçait -ou peut-être qu'il souriait, allez savoir. Parkinson quant à elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux et se contentait de gratter nerveusement une tache récalcitrante sur sa table.

Hermione fronça les sourcils à ce spectacle mais haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son petit ami, sans plus s'intéresser à eux. Sauf que Ron regardait lui aussi les Serpentard avec une expression qui effraya presque la préfète tant elle semblait sérieuse.

« Harry, ton Serpentard ne va pas avoir la vie facile ces prochains jours », prédit-il énigmatiquement sans quitter les vert et argent des yeux.

Il n'eût pas le temps d'en dire plus puisque le professeur Rogue passa la porte et ordonna le silence de sa voix froide. Du côté des Serpentards, une ambiance inhabituellement tendue régna les deux heures.

OoO

« ... Je t'ai également pris les devoirs de la semaine dernière et...

- Bordel Nott, on n'est pas amis toi et moi alors arrête de me coller tu veux ?

- Je savais que t'étais invivable », ragea Théodore Nott en serrant les poings.

A la demande de son responsable de maison, il avait accompagné Draco depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie à peine quelques heures plus tôt et déjà le caractère du préfet lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Pour ton information ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir te supporter.

- Pourquoi t'es là alors? »

Nott remonta ses lunettes sur son nez froncé. Chez lui c'était un signe de contrariété, un peu comme quand Potter tripotait ses cheveux.

« Tu ne vois pas une ressemblance entre ta situation et la mienne ?

- Certainement pas », grinça Draco en accélérant le pas autant qu'il pouvait.

Il ignora les regards des élèves curieux qui se retournaient sur son chemin ou chuchotaient dans l'oreille de leur voisin. N'avaient-ils pas d'autres choses à faire que de le regarder claudiquer ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un larbin alors dégage.

-Très bien. Mais tu ne tarderas pas à venir me trouver, tu n'as plus beaucoup d'alliés ici », lui balança Théodore en tournant les talons.

Même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter cette évidence, Draco savait que Nott avait raison car les élèves de sa maison le regardaient déjà différemment. D'une autre façon encore que les élèves des autres maisons qui le jaugeaient depuis plusieurs mois à cause de son nom haï.

Il avait même vu du dégoût dans le regard d'un Première année de Serpentard.

Sa mère n'avait sans doute pas pu cacher la nouvelle à ses connaissances de la haute-société qui elles-mêmes l'avaient répété à leurs enfants qui dès à présent, en rejetons obéissants et lâches, considéreraient Draco comme un moins que rien. Même Pansy le fuyait comme la peste. L'idée aurait dû lui remonter le moral puisqu'il avait passé la majorité de sa scolarité à fuir cette pimbêche agaçante mais il n'était pas certain d'apprécier cette nouvelle situation et tout ce que cela impliquait. Pour un Serpentard, être détesté par le commun des mortels était chose plutôt commune voire même gratifiante mais être ignoré ou moqué par sa propre maison de plus était déjà bien plus dérangeant. Ça portait un sacré coup à l'ego.

Pourtant il s'était attendu à des représailles, dès qu'il avait reçu la lettre tranchante de Narcissa lui expliquant que Voldemort faisait pression sur elle pour qu'il soit mis de côté. Le Lord noir souhaitait-ordonnait- que lady Malfoy n'ait plus de contacts avec son fils en raison de la nouvelle situation de ce dernier « qui faisait honte aux Sang-purs ». Draco avait compris qu'il ne serait plus rien aux yeux de ceux qui comptaient. Tout ça parce que leur Maître avait des moyens de pressions efficaces et qu'il ne désirait pas s'encombrer de sorciers inutiles et infirmes. Et Draco était devenu inutile selon Voldemort. Sans compter qu'il le rendait responsable de l'échec de l'attaque sur Potter. A la lecture de cette lettre, le Serpentard n'avait même pas pu refouler ses larmes de rage ou de tristesse, il ne savait pas trop.

Chaque personne ayant côtoyé le Lord noir savait que la pureté du sang était la chose la plus précieuse pour lui, plus encore que de voir Dumbledore et Potter en défaite. « Nous n'admettrons jamais aucune tare », tel était ce qu'il répétait sans cesse. Ses Mangemorts acquiesçaient toujours, trop effrayés pour s'opposer aux paroles moyenâgeuses de leur maître.

Il avait puisé cette idéologie d'un autre âge dans d'anciens ouvrages des grandes familles sorcières qui rabâchaient sans cesse qu'un assassin devait être considéré comme l'homme à côtoyer à tout prix s'il avait du pouvoir mais qu'un handicap aussi futile soit-il devait coûter les privilèges de celui qui le portait. Et maintenant Draco portait une blessure qui ne le ferait plus marcher avec l'allure digne des Malfoy et qui rendait son sang impur, c'était trop.

Aussi fier qu'il s'était toujours prétendu, à présent, Draco n'en menait pas large avec un physique a moitié détruit, un rang oublié et un nom arraché. Même Dumbledore avait eu vent de la décision des Malfoy puisqu'il l'avait sommé de venir dans son bureau le plus tôt possible pour « envisager les options suite à ces mésaventures », avait-il dit avec son éternel sourire optimiste. Draco appréhendait un peu cette entrevue. Si les mots de sa mère étaient vrais, on lui avait coupé l'accès aux comptes des Malfoy. Il n'était même pas certain qu'ils lui aient laissé assez d'argent pour payer la fin de l'année scolaire ou les soins médicaux d'urgence. Ses parents l'aimaient, c'était une vérité immuable, mais Voldemort avait un pouvoir sans limites, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Et l'héritier Malfoy était devenu une contrariété, une erreur, une anomalie.

Alors que Draco était plongé dans ses pensées en se rendant à l'infirmerie, le Survivant l'intercepta au détour d'un couloir.

« Malfoy, j'aimerais te parler, ordonna-t-il presque en scrutant de tous côtés.

- Pas maintenant », lui demanda Draco.

Il appréhendait la confrontation avec Harry à cause de la scène qu'il lui avait fait suite à l'attaque. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir supplié Harry de l'achever. La douleur pouvait vous faire dire des choses insensées parfois. Et penser des choses bien pires car il se souvint avoir également réalisé à ce moment-là à quel point il tenait à ce jeune homme penché au dessus de lui, qui lui disait de tenir bon. Par chance, Draco avait été trop occupé à souffrir pour se déclarer haut et fort.

« S'il te plait, Draco…

- Pas ici, on pourrait nous voir », marmonna il finalement.

Il ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta à eux. Et eut un mouvement de recul en allumant les bougies au plafond. Mais il n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer, des pas se faisaient entendre et il n'avait aucune envie d'être pris en flagrant délit de copinage avec Potter. La pièce se trouvait être un cagibi qui ne servait plus depuis de nombreuses années si on regardait le bois des balais mangé par le temps. En voyant les deux intrus entrer dans leur repère, une colonie de Lutins de Cornouaille s'envola d'un seul mouvement vers un renfoncement du mur et Draco pût voir des dizaines d'yeux sombres le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assied sur une chaise bancale, placée là pour une raison obscure.

« Je t'écoute », dit-il sèchement en maudissant l'étroitesse de la pièce qui obligeait Potter à presque l'écraser.

Il vit le Gryffondor soupirer puis poser son regard sur la jambe tremblante que Draco tentait de contenir. Une douleur sourde apparaissait quand il était assis mais rester debout le fatiguait beaucoup. Saleté de blessure, aucune position ne lui permettait de souffler tranquillement. Les deux visages se firent plus grave mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Tu as mal ? » Questionna le brun sincèrement inquiet pour lui.

Draco pinça les lèvres, il détestait quand Potter faisait ça. Être héroïquement concerné.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion. Mais c'est tout à fait supportable si tu veux tout savoir. Pomfresh dit que ça guérit bien, mentit-il.

- Tant mieux. Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me donner les détails, j'ai eu peur que tu ne sortes jamais de l'infirmerie, ou avec une jambe en moins », tenta-il pour blaguer.

Mais sa note d'humour n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque Draco pinça un peu plus les lèvres et évita tout juste de répliquer que c' était peut-être le cas. Le sort avait touché sa jambe et ses articulations avaient souffert de la chute. A ce jour, s'il marchait si bien, c'était uniquement grâce aux potions et soins de Pomfresh. Un moldu n'aurait pas pu se tenir debout par exemple.

Harry grimaça puis reprit :

« J'ai su que tu avais reçu une lettre assez particulière de ta mère...

-Qui te l'a dit ? Accusa sèchement Draco.

-Bah, tu sais...Les bruits de couloir, répondit évasivement le Gryffondor. Bref, je voulais que tu saches tu peux compter sur moi. Je sais la raison pour laquelle tu n'as plus voulu qu'on se voit en début d'année et c'était justifié, même si sur le coup je l'ai extrêmement mal prit, se renfrogna le brun et Draco se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux. Si tes parents l'avaient appris Voldemort aurait sans doute profité de la situation et je sais que tu ne voulais pas le rejoindre. Avec une information comme celle-là, je suis conscient du fait que tu n'aurais pas pu l'éviter. Tu avais peur pour toi, c'est tout à fait normal. »

J'avais aussi peur pour toi, pensa Draco.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, j'aimerais sincèrement que l'on redevienne au moins amis. On s'entendait bien, non ? Questionna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Amis ? Ironisa Draco. Je suis étonné que tu veuilles d'un fardeau supplémentaire.

- Un fardeau ? Reprit Harry, un peu perdu. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un fardeau.

- Sauf que maintenant, je suis infirme.

- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est de ma faute...

- Arrête de jouer au martyr, rien n'est de ta faute ! C'est ce stupide Goyle qui à lancé ce sort, c'est à lui et à ceux qui lui en ont donné l'ordre qu'on doit s'en prendre.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il va advenir de lui ? Reprit Harry après quelques secondes de flottement où il s'était contenu de répliquer sur le même ton hargneux que le Serpentard.

- Non. Il est en détention provisoire à Azkaban, mais je sais que sa mère a des relations au ministère. Si Voldemort veut le garder dans ses rangs-ce dont je doute- il s'en tirera sans trop de dommages et à l'insu de la population.

- Je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive pas », lui promit Harry en s'assombrissant et Draco eut un sourire amer.

Il entendait encore Goyle après l'attaque, qui se fichait pas mal d'avoir failli le tuer et d'avoir mis en danger les élèves, il semblait trop heureux de clamer haut et fort à quel monstre il appartenait. Il était bien loin le Serpentard bourru qui ne pensait qu'a manger et raconter des blagues vaseuses pour faire rire les camarades.

« Je voudrais qu'on redevienne comme avant, reprit le Gryffondor après quelques secondes.

- Si tu trouves une façon de s'envoyer en l'air sans qu'on puisse se rendre compte que j'ai une saleté de jambe en moins ça me va, répliqua Draco, las.

- Ça ne me choque pas.

- Moi si. »

Harry ne dit rien, il devinait très bien à quel point le Serpentard était chamboulé par tout ça, sans doute plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« On peut au moins se revoir de temps en temps ? Je dois avouer que c'est beaucoup moins distrayant de discuter avec Hermione qu'avec toi, sourit-il enfin.

- Va pour ça. Et pour le reste... on verra plus tard, ok ?

- Prends ton temps et occupe-toi déjà de guérir et ouais, le reste on verra. »

OoO

Draco se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit avec la sensation d'être glacé. Le cauchemar qu'il venait de quitter lui paraissait encore particulièrement réel et malgré l'odeur médicamenteuse qui lui prouvait qu'il se trouvait bien dans l'infirmerie, il ne put s'empêcher d'être aux aguets. Comme si la scène pouvait se rejouer d'un instant à l'autre. Une scène ou Harry lui disait qu'il était anormal, inutile, que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui.

En remontant la couverture râpeuse qui s'était fait la malle sur la moitié du lit, Draco referma ses yeux et essaya de calmer ses tremblements et les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il entendait à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, une musique en sourdine qui filtrait certainement depuis le bureau de l'infirmière. A une époque, Draco s'était moqué d'elle pour la dévotion sans faille qu'elle avait pour les élèves qui restaient de nuit à l'infirmerie. Il était vrai qu'aucun étudiant ne l'avait vu rentrer dans ses appartements afin de se reposer, elle préférait être à leur chevet quitte à négliger sa propre santé.

Mais cette fois-ci il ne se moquait plus car comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, la douleur de sa jambe et de son flanc le firent aussi, ce qui nécessitait de prendre une dose de potion pour éviter que la douleur m'augmente de trop. A peine eût-il pensé cela qu'il entendit une porte grincer et la légère mélodie augmenta d'un cran. Trop peu cela dit pour réveiller d'éventuels autres malades. Pomfresh ouvrit doucement le rideau de lit et fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit tremblant et grimaçant avec en prime sa jambe qui se tendait de douleur. En silence, elle s'approcha, lui tendit une fiole de potion apaisante puis lui lança un sort de réchauffage. Il la remercia d'un regard. Il avait l'habitude maintenant.

« Il me faut examiner vos brûlures Mr Malfoy », chuchota-t-elle, je dois voir si les pansements ont bien tenus, c'est préférable étant donné que vous avez eu un début de nuit agité.

Draco acquiesça et le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle souleva la couverture et commença à s'occuper manuellement du pansement de sa cuisse. Il était toujours gêné quand elle changeait ses compresses. On l'avait élevé pour être distant et peu concerné par les autres alors sentir des mains douces si près de sa peau était quelque chose qui arrivait peu. La seule exception avait en fait été Harry mais dans ce cas l'acte prenait une toute autre signification. Cela déridait un peu l'infirmière de le voir toujours si gêné mais Draco lui était reconnaissant de ne pas se servir de la situation pour se moquer ouvertement de lui qui rougissait pour un simple soin alors qu'il était si hautain au contact de ses camarades.

« La blessure de votre cuisse s'est un peu étendue, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me faille trouver d'autres manières de la soigner », soupira-t-elle une fois son travail terminé.

Draco devint plus grave et détourna ses yeux froids pour les fixer dans le vide. Consciente du tourment de son patient, elle reprit :

« J'attends sous peu une lettre d'un très bon ami médicomage en Russie qui est spécialisé dans les blessures de magie noire, je suis certaine qu'il m'apportera suffisamment de détails pour pouvoir vous soigner, Mr Malfoy.

- Je crois hélas que cela ne m'apportera rien, le mal est déjà fait, murmura-t-il avec un sourire sans joie. Vous m'avez dit vous même que je ne marcherai plus jamais normalement et que cela empirera certainement avec les années. »

L'infirmière n'ajouta rien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, la composition de ce sort était trop méconnue pour trouver un antidote fiable. Ce jeune homme allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette jambe blessée et avec le regard des autres qui serait de plus en plus lourd si cela s'aggravait.

OoO

Le surlendemain, sous l'insistance de Draco qui n'en pouvait plus de dormir dans un lit inconfortable, l'infirmière le laissa retourner dans son dortoir avec l'ordre de lui envoyer un sortilège d'appel au moindre problème. Il avait donc commencé sa journée avec cette bonne nouvelle mais sa morosité le rattrapa vite quand il réalisa que les élèves le regardaient comme une bête de foire. Même les Première année qui autrefois fuyaient en le croisant ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder passer avec leurs horribles yeux agrandis par une curiosité malsaine. Et malheureusement, lancer un sort mineur sur l'un d'eux ne lui fit pas de bien particulier. Sans compter que le professeur Flitwick le vit et lui retira quinze points. Ses collègues Serpentard n'avaient rien osé dire sur le coup mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Nott au contraire avait une fois de plus tenté d'entamer la conversation au repas mais Draco était parti sans l'écouter.

Il devait voir Harry.

Sauf que ledit Harry n'était pas venu. Il lui avait griffonné un mot d'excuse à la va-vite et l'avait laissé à leur lieu de rendez-vous afin que Draco le trouve. Soit disant Dumbledore le réquisitionnait à la dernière minute pour un entraînement quelconque mais le Gryffondor n'était pas entré dans les détails, comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de cas.

Déçu et irrité, Draco s'était plongé dans les études et n'avait pas parlé à qui que ce soit de la journée. Rien de tel pour ressasser ses idées noires. Il s'en serait presque voulu d'avoir envoyé balader Nott plus tôt.

Il s'apprêtait à terminer la soirée seul avec lui-même mais dès qu'il passa la porte de sa salle commune ce soir-là, il sentit une tension lourde émaner des élèves présents dans la pièce. Des Sixième et Septième années uniquement qui semblaient tous attendre quelque chose. Ou l'attendre lui. Draco remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait que les Serpentard ayant un lien certain ou à venir avec le lord noir. Son ancien groupe d'amis, placés au centre de l'attroupement, avaient pris place sur les fauteuils attitrés. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Autrefois, c'était lui qui y était assis, car le plus riche et le plus influent. Maintenant c'était Zabini et selon Draco, la maison avait vraiment perdue au change, cet abruti avait certes une fortune conséquente mais il n'était pas plus vif qu'un buccin dans ses dernières heures. Draco ne l'avais jamais aimé.

Pansy était assise aux pieds de Zabini, sa position laissait comprendre qu'elle était officiellement fiancée à lui. De force certainement, elle n'aurait jamais fait ce choix seule étant donné son amour dévorant pour Draco. Comme toutes celles qui avaient eu cette place auprès d'un Zabini auparavant, elle n'aurait plus son mot à dire à présent. Il était de notoriété publique que les hommes de cette famille brisaient leur femme sans remords. Cela avait été fatal au dernier puisqu'il avait été empoisonné par la mère de Blaise, trop indépendante et cupide pour lui céder ses caprices et se laisser faire. Crabbe se tenait debout derrière le couple et portait bien en évidence dans sa main, deux baguettes. La sienne et celle de Blaise Zabini. Il signifiait par ce geste que le nouveau chef avait choisi son second et qu'il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Milicent Bulstrode et quatre autres Serpentard tout aussi massifs étaient placés sur les fauteuils autour. Des gardes du corps.

Ainsi donc la maison avait voté. Sans même lui en parler. Et c'était à présent ce foutu Zabini la tête pensante des Serpentard. Draco refoula son envie de vomir, c'était sa maison et voir qu'un tel abruti avait prit sa place avec le consentement de tous le dégoûta.

« Vous m'attendiez », constata-t-il d'une voix froide après avoir attendu que l'un d'entre eux se manifeste à lui, en vain.

Il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre mais hors de question de se laisser faire, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Non, nous ne t'attendions pas, nous espérions juste que tu ne franchisses jamais la porte, cracha Dria O'Boyle, une jeune femme au visage poupin mais au tempérament agressif. Tu es une honte pour nous, pour ta famille et surtout pour le lord.

- Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici, Chose », beugla Blaise Zabini avec jubilation alors que de nombreux autres ricanaient du surnom.

Il fit un signe à quatre élèves placés devant le dortoir de Draco et aussitôt ils y entrèrent pour ressortir avec la malle du préfet et quelques uns de ses effets personnels en lévitation.

Le blond n'avait pas bougé, tentant de paraître de marbre mais il bouillait de sortir sa baguette et de les envoyer au tapis sur le champ pour oser toucher à ses affaires.

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? » Siffla-t-il au premier qui s'approchait de la sortie, chargé des vêtements de Draco.

Il était hors de question que ses affaires franchissent cette porte ! Le jeune homme le regarda avec hésitation puis continua son chemin avant que Draco ne lui bloque l'accès en le menaçant de sa baguette.

« J'ai dit ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Pou... Pourquoi te répondrait-il, tu n'es plus un Serpentard », entendit Draco.

Tout en gardant son air menaçant et sa position de défense, il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Pansy. Elle était à présent debout et ses yeux larmoyants juraient étrangement avec la moue hautaine qu'elle arborait en ce moment même. Va-t-en ! Pars et laisse-nous ! »

Blaise Zabini toussota pour inciter sa nouvelle compagne à continuer sa tirade et elle reprit, contrite :

« Nous n'avons plus aucune estime pour ce que tu es devenu et si... si tu restes on te tuera, comme doivent être tués les gens comme toi ! Tu as mis la honte sur tes parents et sur la lignée des Malfoy, tu es une... une anomalie ! »

Draco blanchit. Une anomalie ?

Visiblement, Pansy avait bien appris sa leçon mais ses yeux humides prouvaient qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de moutons! Leur affirma ironiquement Draco. Qui à lancé ce sort, hein ? Vous savez tous d'où il vient, prenez vous en plutôt à celui qui à stupidement raté sa cible puisque l'honneur de la maison vous importe tant ! J'ai honte de partager ma maison avec vous qui êtes tous plus crétins les uns que les autres. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que ce que vos parents vous disent, même avant l'attaque j'ai toujours fait preuve de plus de discernement que vous tous réunis ! »

Draco vit quelques uns de ses opposants brandir leur baguette mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer son premier sort, il en reçut un en plein sur le crâne et s'effondra. Il eut le temps d'entendre quelques rires, quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour lui puis il sombra dans l'inconscient.

OoO

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux quand une caresse mouillée et râpeuse vint lui chatouiller le visage. Une fois habitué à la clarté il réalisa plusieurs choses. La première étant qu'un monstrueux chat roux était allongé sur lui et ronronnait en le regardant, son museau à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. La deuxième était qu'il sentait une douleur aiguë sur le haut de sa tête qui lui remémora d'automatisme sa discussion avec les Serpentard. Sa troisième constatation fut qu'il était donc toujours en vie et la quatrième fut l'incroyable confort du lit dans lequel il se trouvait et la décoration typiquement Serpentard du lieu. Qui n'était pourtant ni la salle commune, ni la salle d'étude ni même un dortoir commun ou un appartement de préfet, ce qui étonna Draco. La pièce était spacieuse et comportait un grand lit, un bureau d'étude, du mobilier de rangement et une grande fenêtre donnant sur les eaux sombres du lac et sa vie sous-marine toujours pleine de surprises.

L'endroit inconnu interpella encore plus Draco que le fait d'avoir l'horreur sur pattes de Granger allongée tout contre lui. Ou... Peut-être pas en fait. Qu'est-ce que cette chose faisait là ?

Comme s'il avait saisi l'étonnement du blond, Pattenrond se décala en ronronnant et vint se frotter à la jambe meurtrie avant de sauter du lit et de s'enfuir par une porte entrouverte d'où provenaient des sons étouffés de discussion. Encore un peu hagard, Draco se leva et constata avec satisfaction qu'il était encore habillé. Il n'aurait pas voulu que quiconque profite de son état comateux pour tripoter ses vêtements, ou autre. Il enfila tout de même ses chaussures, difficilement car sa jambe le lança de suite, prit sa baguette puis sortit à la suite du matou en boitant plus encore que les derniers jours.

Il arriva dans un petit couloir qui débouchait sur plusieurs portes dont une entrouverte, celle-là même qui laissait filtrer une voix féminine. Sans se poser de questions mais baguette en main, il entra dans la pièce, un petit salon, avec la ferme intention de savoir comment il était arrivé là. Au grincement de la porte la conversation s'arrêta et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger et trois jeunes élèves de Serpentard étaient à une table d'étude et semblaient en plein travail de recherche. Assis à l'écart sur un vieux canapé, Harry Potter le regardait en souriant discrètement, un livre dans sa main droite et sur ses cuisses le chat hideux qui léchait à tour de rôle soit ses parties viriles de chat soit la main de Harry sans que ce dernier ne s'en offusque.

Suspicieux, Draco écouta Granger justifier sa présence et celle de Harry dans les appartements des Serpentards - ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça, pensa Draco qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Ils étaient venus récupérer son chat qui s'était faufilé ici mais comme il se trouvait dans la chambre de Draco et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir, les deux Gryffondor avaient préféré attendre qu'il se réveille pour récupérer la bête avant le couvre-feu. Et elle ne le précisa pas mais cela lui donnait enfin l'occasion d'échanger avec Théodore Nott, le seul élève à la devancer en cours de Runes.

« Ça ne me dit pas où je suis, grinça Draco que la petite explication savante avait passablement ennuyé.

- Ce ne sont pas vos appartements de préfets ? Questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils. De ce que j'en ai vu la salle des préfets de Gryffondor est identique à celle-ci bien qu'il n'y ait pas de chambre chez nous puisque tout le monde dort dans les dortoirs.

- Certainement pas, cracha Nott comme si l'idée même d'une telle chose était aberrante. Les préfets ont leur dortoir dans la salle commune, comme les autres. Ils ne viennent jamais ici.»

Hermione toussota et échangea un regard incertain avec Nott tandis que Harry acquiesçait aux paroles du jeune homme sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller Harry, maintenant que Pattenrond nous a rejoint. Mesdemoiselles, monsieur, dit-elle aux jeunes Serpentard intimidés. J'ai été ravie de passer ce temps avec vous. Lucia, Maria, vous avez tout à fait le niveau pour votre examen oral de demain, votre élocution est excellente », finit-elle avec un sourire rassurant qui fit rayonner de bonheur les jumelles de Première année, il était vrai, peu habituées aux compliments des camarades d'école.

Sans plus de cérémonie et après un remerciement bref à Théodore Nott, elle prit son chat ronronnant et tira Harry vers la sortie sans que celui-ci n'ait pu demander à Draco s'il allait bien ou s'excuser de son absence au rendez-vous. Bien sûr, devant les autres Serpentard, cela aurait parut suspect mais il en voulut quand même à Hermione pour le reste de la soirée.

« Bon, questionna de nouveau Draco en direction des personnes restantes. C'est quoi cet endroit ? Et comment ça se fait que je ne me souvienne pas vous avoir déjà croisés ? Demanda-t-il aux jeunes gens affublés du blason Serpentard.

- Tu ne les reconnais même pas, se révolta Nott. Je pensais que c'était évident pourtant. Ce sont les appartements secondaires des Serpentard. Là où les gens comme nous sont relégués depuis que Tu-sais-qui a imposé ses idéaux. Je t'ai amené là avant que tu ne te fasses refaire le portrait à la mode sorcière. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il était donc dans les appartements des Autres. Ceux dont ils se fichaient tous. Pourquoi Nott l'avait amené ici, il n'était pourtant en rien comme eux, si ?

« C'est vous les jumelles sang-de-bourbe et sourdes ? Questionna-il sans aucun tact en jaugeant les deux petites brunes et en articulant exagérément comme si le simple fait d'être malentendantes les privait d'intelligence également. Et toi, tu dois être James Followill. Celui qui n'a pas de main droite et qui est en troisième année. »

Il eût à peine fini sa question que l'une des jumelles fondit en larmes, à son grand étonnement. Habituellement les premières années avaient tout de même plus de retenue que ça. Sa sœur vint la prendre dans ses bras et malgré son jeune âge, elle osa s'emporter contre son préfet pour sa méchanceté. Draco fût surprit de l'entendre parler avec cette voix un peu saccadée.

« Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça ? S'enquit-il, plus curieux et ignorant que réellement mesquin. Tu ne sais pas parler normalement ?

- Les filles, James, allez dans vos chambres, je m'occupe de lui », s'interposa Théodore quand il vit la jeune Lucia pointer sa baguette avec rage vers le blond.

Quand ils furent seuls, Théodore s'affala peu élégamment dans le canapé et regarda Draco avec une pitié certaine.

« Tu aurais pu être plus agréable avec elles, elles n'ont que onze ans.

- Je n'ai fait que poser une question, se défendit Draco qui vint également s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, étonné de la réaction des plus jeunes.

- Si elle parle comme ça c'est parce qu'elle est malentendante et ça a des répercussions sur sa façon de dialoguer, elle ne s'entend pas évidemment. Lucia et sa sœur font énormément d'efforts pour s'intégrer, mais il n'y a qu'ici qu'elles se sentent à l'aise depuis que personne dans la maison n'ose prendre parti contre Tu-sais-qui alors je te prierai de ne plus jamais être désagréable avec elles. Elles ne méritent pas ça. »

Draco renifla de dédain et ne répondit pas. Pour masquer sa gène quant à son évident manque de tact, il se contenta de regarder la pièce plus en détail. Elle était sympathique et chaleureuse. S'il n'y avait pas les tentures et tableaux ventant les qualités de Salazar Serpentard un peu partout, il aurait pu se croire chez les Gryffondor ou même les Poufsouffles. Il pourrait même s'y plaire, songea t-il mais un frisson lui remit les idées en place.

« Bien. De toute façon je ne les reverrai jamais, je m'en vais d'ici.

-Et tu comptes aller où ? Questionna Théo en se levant à la suite de Draco. Ils t'ont mis dehors. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu serais agonisant dans un couloir, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour éviter que Tu-sais-qui ne les considère comme inutiles et certains ne pensent qu'a rejoindre ses rangs. Et ça, le professeur Rogue semble l'avoir compris également, il a ordonné aux Elfes de porter tes affaires ici et m'a demandé de te convaincre de rester. Il avait même l'air soulagé à vrai dire. S'il nous autorise à habiter loin de la salle commune c'est pour une bonne raison, il ne veut pas qu'il y ai de blessés et se sont les risques si tu retournes là-bas.

- Ce n'est pas ma place et le professeur Rogue le sait. J'irai ailleurs, dit le blond en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte qu'avaient emprunté les Gryffondor quelques instants plus tôt. Et j'aurais pu m'en sortir seul », ajouta-il peu réaliste après que Théodore lui ait crié qu'un merci pour le coup de main n'était pas qu'une option chez les gens civilisés.

Si l'infirmière Pomfresh fut étonnée de revoir Draco à l'infirmerie alors que le matin même il avait semblé soulagé de ne pas y dormir une fois de plus, elle ne lui fit aucune remarque. Elle lui prépara un lit et le laissa seul après lui avoir donné une nouvelle dose de potion et soigné sa blessure à la tête qui s'était faite oubliée depuis son réveil.

Draco y resta deux semaines avant que de longues heures de réflexion, de discussions à tête reposée avec Harry – qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle - ainsi qu'un événement aussi insignifiant que décisif ne lui fassent changer d'avis.

Il avait définitivement prit sa décision alors qu'il était penché à l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie d'où il regardait distraitement les élèves chahuter ou étudier dans le parc. Tout comme pour ceux de sa classe, c'était une heure de libre pour les Troisième année de Serpentard et il les avait vu arriver en un groupe homogène afin de prendre le soleil. Puis, il avait suivi des yeux un jeune homme qui quittait la queue du peloton pour aller s'asseoir à l'écart, sous un vieil arbre noueux. Et il l'avait contemplé de nombreuses minutes ce jeune homme qui levait régulièrement la tête de son bouquin et regardait ses camarades tantôt avec envie tantôt avec tristesse ou colère. Mais pas une seule fois ils ne le considérèrent ni ne l'invitèrent à prendre parts à leurs bavardages.

Avec une impulsion soudaine, Draco avait alors quitté l'infirmerie et s'était rendu dans le parc. En passant devant les jeunes Serpentard, il essuya leurs sarcasmes et manqua de répliquer quand l'un d'eux se moqua de sa façon de marcher. Mais en voyant Dumbledore faire trempette jusqu'aux genoux dans le lac, il leur lança juste son regard « Me cherchez pas, je suis toujours en sixième année et toujours un préfet bande de cloportes ». Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention du vieux fou.

Il s'assit ensuite près de James Followill qui le regarda faire avec autant d'incompréhension qu'il était possible puis ils passèrent l'heure à se tenir compagnie en silence mais avec un léger sourire pour l'un et le sentiment, parfois vacillant tout de même, d'avoir fait le bon choix pour l'autre. Le soir même, Draco avait investi les appartements annexes des Serpentard. Les autres l'avaient accueilli avec suspicion mais l'avaient laissé prendre ses quartiers comme il le souhaitait, sans jugement aucun. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau après tout.

Mais comme le lui avait prophétisé Dumbledore entre deux bonbons au citron lors de leur entrevue post attaque, « le chemin de l'acceptation est long et périlleux, jeune Monsieur Malfoy ». Peu enclin à écouter les sornettes de son directeur, Draco n'avait pas été très attentif au discours mais il avait en revanche bien retenu cet adage et comprit vite qu'il était tout à fait exact. Car s'il avait accepté les conséquences de sa blessure et la blessure elle-même, il n'était pas encore capable ni d'ignorer les remarques blessantes des autres ni de parler ouvertement du contrecoup du sort de Goyle à qui que ce soit d'autre que l'infirmière Pomfresh. Et même avec elle, il avait quelques retenues de peur de paraître trop faible. Sa blessure défigurait son corps mais aussi la perception qu'il avait de lui-même : c'était dur de se voir avec une partie de jambe presque en lambeaux et de savoir que sa démarche attirait tant les regards. Heureusement, Pomfresh était suffisamment douée pour l'empêcher de souffrir de trop et lui permettait, grâce à des potions de haut niveau, de marcher sans aide. Cétait déjà ça de pris.

Dès que le sujet était abordé par d'autres - Harry la plupart du temps - il devenait silencieux et de mauvaise humeur, alors Harry s'excusait et passait à autre chose, jusqu'à la tentative d'après. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs, où le sujet venait d'être abordé.

« Tu aurais envie de venir à Pré-au-lard samedi ? Avec Ron et Hermione on y va et elle a invité Nott. Je crois qu'ils s'entendent bien, un truc en rapport avec les Runes, il me semble.

- Hum, hum...

- C'est un oui ? »

Draco pinça les lèvres, un peu pris de court par la demande de Harry et peu rassuré à l'idée de se montrer en public si rapidement alors que sa blessure était encore récente. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard, c'était se promener à la vue de tous, il ne pourrait pas emprunter de couloirs peu fréquentés où attendre que les heures de pointes soient passées pour marcher sans supporter les regards curieux ou dégoûtés.

Et puis se montrer en public avec Harry Potter, c'était révéler officiellement qui il soutenait dans cette guerre, non ? Certes il n'avait jamais caché sa retenue quant à faire partie des mangemorts, avant, mais il n'avait pas non plus avoué que sa balance penchait pour la cause Potter. Une telle proximité avec celui-qui-à-survécu ne lui mettait plus un écriteau « paria » sur le front mais plutôt celui de « cible ». Il n'était pas certain d'assumer cet état de fait en plus de son handicap déjà trop voyant. Harry en valait-il vraiment la peine?

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir Harry, désolé.

- Oh. Ça te ferait du bien, pourtant. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence où on entendit simplement le grattement de la plume de Draco qui voyageait lentement sur son parchemin. Et tout en écrivant il pesait le pour et le contre.

« J'y réfléchirai, promis. »

Harry lui sourit et ils reprirent tous deux leur activité, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un coin non fréquenté de la bibliothèque.

OoO

« Aux vues des récents événements, les autorités ont insisté pour poster quelques hommes dans le village et j'approuve totalement cette initiative. Aussi je vous demanderai d'être prudents et de signaler toute activité suspecte à l'Auror Shacklebolt et ses collègues. Je vous laisse maintenant profiter de cette journée bien méritée », dit Minerva McGonagall aux élèves agglutinés devant la porte d'entrée du château, plus enthousiastes à l'idée de sortir qu'à écouter de leur directrice adjointe donner ses recommandations.

Finalement, non sans mal, Harry et Théodore (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Draco avait fini par l'apprécier. Un peu.) avaient réussi à convaincre le blond de les accompagner à Pré-au-lard ce samedi. Harry avait appuyé sur le fait qu'une sortie en dehors de l'école ne pourrait que lui faire du bien puisque que les élèves auraient d'autres choses à penser que de commérer à son sujet. Théo quant à lui assurait que de toute façon, les plus observateurs avaient déjà notés le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes hommes et le répéteraient certainement à leurs amis sous peu. Il avait ajouté avec un sourire amusé qu'une rumeur l'année précédente prétendait même qu'ils étaient amants. Quand il vit Harry rougir de culpabilité et Draco rouler des yeux à ce spectacle révélateur, il reconsidéra avec un léger malaise le fait que cette rumeur soit fausse. Non pas que ce soit mal vu mais c'était un peu étrange de savoir Draco Malfoy de ce bord-là étant donné son obsession de quatrième année pour la poitrine bien voluptueuse de Daphné Greengrass.

Une fois le discours terminé le petit groupe s'était élancé vers la sortie. Hermione discutait avec effervescence d'un tout nouveau livre de runes antiques qu'elle et Théodore devaient ab-so-lu-ment se procurer. Ce dernier acquiesçait vivement à son discours, des étoiles pleins les yeux d'avoir bientôt entre les mains cet ouvrage d'un nouveau genre. Ron ne cessait de se coller à sa petite amie dans une quête vaine de lui faire remarquer sa présence mais il réalisa bien vite qu'exceptionnellement aujourd'hui il ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec un livre. Il se tourna alors vers Harry mais constata avec une moue fataliste qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus rivaliser avec Malfoy. Du coup il traça vers Seamus Finnigan qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que le magasin de Quidditch laissait les élèves tester gratuitement un tout nouveau jeu de simulation sur terrain orageux.

Harry et Draco marchaient un peu en retrait et se firent vite distancés. Jusqu'à présent Draco n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son allure lente pouvait être handicapante pour les autres aussi : la plupart du temps il marchait seul.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, tu sais. Ça ne me dérange pas de marcher avec toi, le rassura Harry en le voyant pester et accélérer le pas pour rattraper les autres. Au contraire, j'apprécie.

- Bien sûr que si ça te dérange. Mais tu es trop gentil pour me le dire.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, insista Harry, buté. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. »

Draco grogna pour montrer qu'il n'en croyait rien mais n'en dit pas plus. Il était sincèrement reconnaissant que Harry reste avec lui alors qu'ils perdaient du temps à marcher à allure d'escargot pendant cette après-midi trop courte.

Ils commencèrent par se rendre à la succursale de Fleury et Bott où Harry patienta de longues minutes que les autres aient fait leurs achats. Même Draco semblait trouver son bonheur dans cet amas de pages entassées les unes sur les autres alors que lui avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu'en lisant les titres sur les couvertures. Ensuite ils passèrent au magasin de farces et attrapes, celui qui jouxtait la boutique de Quidditch d'où on entendait des cris rauques de supporters enthousiastes. Un Auror patibulaire était posté devant la porte du magasin de farces mais cela n'empêchait pas les élèves d'assaillir le lieu. Pour Draco la foule était trop dense et hystérique pour pouvoir respirer convenablement, aussi il laissa les autres entrer sans lui. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit dans cette boutique peuplée essentiellement de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Il préféra attendre Harry, assis sur un banc du parc désert non loin du magasin et feuilleter distraitement sa toute nouvelle acquisition.

A peine cinq minutes après s'être assis, il fut dérangé dans sa lecture par des rires provenant d'une ruelle proche. Puis un cri étranglé attira particulièrement son attention et les rires redoublèrent. Bien conscient d'être le seul dans les parages, Draco sorti sa baguette et se faufila dans la venelle à peine illuminée par les rayons du soleil. Dans la précipitation, il n'eut même pas conscience de son handicap et sa seule pensée fût qu'il espérait que ce ne soit rien d'autre que des élèves ayant voulu s'amuser un peu en se perdant dans les ruelles. Malheureusement il eût droit à un tout autre spectacle que celui espéré et son cœur fit un bon. Le jeune homme de troisième année avec qui il partageait ses appartements depuis plusieurs jours gisait au sol, inanimé, et debout devant lui se trouvaient Milicent Bullstrode et Vincent Crabbe qui s'amusaient de la situation avec une jubilation écœurante.

« Bon, on en fait quoi maintenant ? On le laisse là ? Grogna Crabbe en jetant un sort de ligotage au gamin. On pourrait le balancer dans le puits au bout de la rue, non ? Personne ne le retrouverait.

- Après tout, pourquoi p...

- _DEFENCIO_ ! » Hurla automatiquement Draco et des liens invisibles clouèrent les deux attaquants au mur le plus proche avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Hors de lui, il lança de suite un sortilège d'attraction pour leurs baguettes puis un autre pour les faire taire et ne pas leur laisser l'opportunité de cracher des insultes.

Le préfet étudia rapidement les lieux afin de voir si un autre de ses anciens camarades se cachaient mais ils semblaient être seuls.

« Par Merlin », jura-t-il à voix basse en s'approchant de l'adolescent à terre.

Il évalua rapidement sa respiration et ses blessures. Il avait sans doute une jambe cassée et saignait abondamment à la tête et aux oreilles mais respirait plutôt convenablement et Draco en fût soulagé. James avait néanmoins besoin de soins urgents. Le préfet, un peu perdu, cria à l'aide mais la ruelle en plus d'être totalement déserte ne semblait plus habitée depuis longtemps. Peu probable que quelqu'un l'entende, donc. En dernier recours, il lança un sortilège d'appel qui alerterait les Aurors si tant est que quelqu'un regarde en l'air au moment où il était jeté. Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard une dizaine d'Aurors armés transplanèrent jusqu'à eux, tous en position d'attaque.

« Lâche ta baguette jeune homme ! Lui ordonna Shakelbolt qui évaluait déjà la situation.

- C'est moi qui ait appelé, l'informa précipitamment Draco. J'ai trouvé ces deux là - il signala du menton Bullstrode et Crabbe qui étaient déjà pris en charge par des agents - s'en prendre à cet élève de ma maison, il est gravement blessé.

-Bridget, Tonks, occupez-vous du jeune homme et faites le transplaner à Sainte Mangouste s'il est en état. MacHoney allez prévenir Poudlard que des élèves ont été impliqués dans un combat et vous autres chargez-vous des deux idiots. C'est toi le fils Malfoy, hein ? »

Draco acquiesça en se relevant pour laisser la place aux deux jeunes femmes Aurors.

« Deux attaques en quelques semaines, tu attires le mauvais œil dis moi. Tu étais là quand ça s'est passé ? » Questionna Shakelbolt, méfiant que le jeune homme se retrouve encore dans une situation peu commune.

Draco répondit par la négative et s'employa à lui relater les faits tels qu'il les avaient vu pendant que l'Auror imposant notait le tout sur un carnet. Cela dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles la ruelle se vida peu à peu. Ne restaient que lui et deux Aurors qui prirent vite la direction du parc ainsi qu'un autre qui photographiait le lieu plus en détail.

« Tu as fait du bon boulot, le félicita Kingsley Shackelbolt. Tu as eu de bons réflexes et tu n'as pas laissé la panique te faire perdre tes moyens. As-tu déjà pensé à devenir Auror ? C'est une carrière qui pourrait te plaire.

- J'ai d'autres aspirations monsieur, répondit poliment Draco en suivant le cortège d'Aurors vers le parc. Je souhaite entrer en politique.

- Bien sûr, je m'en doutais. On à jamais vu un Malfoy ailleurs qu'en politique ou en affaires. Et bien j'espère que tes adversaires au pouvoir n'auront jamais à se frotter à toi de trop prêt », rit-il puis il tourna le regard vers l'attroupement de collégiens aux abords du parc et plus particulièrement le jeune homme ébouriffé qui était aux prises avec un de ses agents.

Draco grimaça en suivant le mouvement de l'auror. Il entendait Potter s'énerver de ne pas pouvoir se rendre compte par lui-même qu'il était en parfaite santé. Et il avait l'air de se ficher complètement d'être entendu par les autres élèves, pour la plupart ahuris. Shackelbolt reprit après avoir secoué la tête d'amusement :

« La procédure veut qu'en tant qu'unique témoin tu nous accompagnes au ministère pour relater les faits de façon plus détaillée. Nous allons de suite prévenir Lady Malfoy pour qu'elle nous donne l'autorisation de t'emmener, tu es mineur, j'ai raison ?

- Oui, mais il est inutile de prévenir ma mère, vous devriez demander cette autorisation au professeur Dumbledore. »

L'auror en chef le regarda étrangement mais ne posa pas de questions.

« Très bien, je vais m'enquérir de la situation auprès de ton directeur donc. En attendant reste là, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps et...profites en pour calmer cet hurluberlu qui semble vouloir te parler. Wyatt ! Laisse passer Potter, il va nous faire une attaque s'il continue à gesticuler autant. »

Draco alla s'asseoir sur le banc où il avait laissé son livre avant l'incident et Harry le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflé et un peu rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Cet incompétent d'auror n'a rien voulu me dire, maugréa-t-il en serrant vivement le préfet contre lui. Draco se sentit rougir mais il ne savait plus trop si cela était dû à la proximité du Gryffondor ou aux regards qu'il sentait sur eux.

- Calme-toi Potter, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai rien. Bulstrode et Crabbe ont attaqué James Followill, je me suis interposé mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me blesser.

- Tu as eu raison de lui venir en aide. Que lui ont-ils fait ?

- Un sort de ligotage, pour le reste je ne sais pas. Son état avait l'air grave mais j'ai entendu une des Aurors, Tonks, tu la connais je crois, dire qu'il allait s'en sortir.

- Bien. J'espère que ces deux crétins paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Harry le relâcha et s'excusa d'un regard pour ce débordement d'affection soudain.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur, tenta-t-il de se justifier et Draco ricana.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas grave... je veux dire, pour ce que tu viens de faire. Après tout je n'ai plus de compte à rendre à personne, non ? Alors ça ne me dérange plus d'être vu avec toi. »

Harry voulu répliquer mais Draco lui coupa la parole.

« D'ailleurs, je crois que je commence tout juste à vraiment voir un avenir même avec ma jambe folle qui fait fuir les autres », dit-il en récupérant le livre posé près de lui.

Harry regarda l'objet et partit dans un grand rire.

« _Monter au pouvoir et imposer ses choix_, rien que ça ! Oui, je crois que tu vois définitivement un avenir. »

Draco lui sourit et haussa les épaules pour masquer la légère gène qu'il ressentait à parler de cela ouvertement. L'avenir n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà sérieusement envisagé, même avant l'accident.

« C'est un début en tout cas, il est inutile de me morfondre pour quelque chose qui de toute façon ne changera pas.

- Bien dit, conclut simplement Harry en feuilletant vaguement l'ouvrage jauni. »

Quelqu'un toussota près d'eux et ils sursautèrent pour se retourner sur Dumbledore qui les regardait on ne peut plus satisfait de les voir discuter tranquillement sans se soucier du qu'en dira-t-on.

« Monsieur Malfoy prendriez-vous la peine de quitter monsieur Potter et de m'accompagner au ministère, il vous reste plusieurs détails à régler avant de retourner au château et j'ai moi-même le devoir d'y aller rapidement.

- Bien entendu, je vous suis, répondit-il en se levant.

- Harry, notre entraînement de ce soir n'est pas annulé, remets-toi de tes émotions d'ici là », sourit le directeur.

Après un dernier regard d'excuse au Gryffondor, toujours assis sur le banc et visiblement contrarié, Draco se dirigea en boitant vers Dumbledore, lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent d'office. Il aurait tout le temps de profiter de Harry plus tard mais pour le moment il avait deux ordures à faire condamner et par dessus tout il devait prouver aux Serpentard et aux autres qu'on ne lui marchait pas sur les pieds sans en payer les conséquences.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
